Kate and Humphrey's New Life: Together Forever
by darkjoker313
Summary: The story continues where part one left off as Kate, Humphrey, and their pups go through troubling times fighting for their territory, their food, their lives, and their relationship.
1. Continuing A Good Life

**Here it is everyone, the long awaited prequel to Kate and Humphrey's New Life! This will hold the epic conclusion and show the end of the end.**

Humphrey's eyes slowly flickered open to see the bright golden rays of the sun shine into the den he shared with his family. His eyes trailed over to another sleeping form to his right to see his daughter Katie sleeping peacefully. His eyes scanned the last of the den to see that there was not another wolf inside so he assumed his son, Silver and his mate, Kate was already outside. He looked back at his daughter watching her sleep peacefully. It was already midday but since him and Katie were omegas, this was the usual time they would awaken each morning. He slowly moved his paws across the den floor feeling the loose earth crumble around the pads of his paws and latch into his fur. He began pushing himself from the ground and stand up on all four. He began to shack his shaggy gray fur in attempt to remove the dirt trapped within the fur on his underside. He walked over to his daughter's sleeping form and began to gently nudge her in attempt to awaken her.

"Katie, Katie, wake up." Humphrey continued to nudge his daughter until he saw her blues eyes identical to his.

"Morning dad." Katie smiled as she saw her dad causing Humphrey to smile back.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get some breakfast." Humphrey began walking out of the den with Katie right behind him as they exited the den into the bright morning sun. Humphrey squinted his eyes from the change in light until his eyes adjusted allowing him to see around him in search of his mate and son. He observed his surroundings carefully but was unsuccessful in finding them.

"Hmm, I wonder where they went." Humphrey said to himself before turning to his daughter. "Katie, where do you think your mom and brother are?"

"Well, I think I remember mom talking to Silver about training him for alpha school." Katie answered enthusiastically.

The realization just hit Humphrey that alpha school was only two months away. Him and Kate would be sending Silver so he could become a strong alpha while Katie stayed home since she was an omega. Humphrey knew he would miss his son dearly while he was gone but he knew Silver had to go for his own good.

Eve would be the one training the alphas this year alone after Winston passed away on the trip back here from Jasper. Eve had become even more protective for those close to her after the death of her mate. She tried not to be sad when Winston was brought up but you could always tell she was close to tears.

Humphrey returned to reality as he remembered the objective for him at the moment, to find Kate and Silver. He motioned Katie to follow as they walked by wolves of the pack they could easily remember such as Hutch. Hutch has learned to move on after the death of Cando but he would never forget him. Humphrey continued walking through the territory and came across Shakey and Mooch hanging around with some other omegas. This hit Humphrey hard remembering his friend Salty who was killed in an attack on the way here.

Eventually the two made it to Jacob and Luna's den, Humphrey's sister and brother-in-law. The two walked in to see the two still sleeping so Humphrey thought it would be a good idea to wake them up.

"Katie, on the count of three, wolf pile." Humphrey whispered to his daughter who nodded in response.

Humphrey quietly counted to three and then the two yelled wolf pile before jumping onto the two sleeping wolves. Right as the two opened there eyes the two airborne omegas landed on their backs. As they landed they all burst out in laughter over the prank.

"What a way to wake up." Luna said as she continued to laugh.

"Ya good thing your arm is healed now." Humphrey said as he remembered that Luna broke her arm in the past war but it had already healed. "And do you guys know where Kate is?"

"Ya, she told us yesterday she wanted to train Silver in the valley for Alpha School." Jacob answered as he shook dirt from his fur.

"Thanks man." And with that, Humphrey and Katie walked off to the valley in search of Kate and Silver.

**Sorry it took awhile. I had to re-read the entire part 1 to remember what happened again. Please review!**

**See ya, darkjoker313**


	2. That Time Will Come

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I've been working on things for the longest story that me and a lot of other authors I'm working with so check it out. Their names will be at the end of the chapter. The other reason I haven't updated is because of a very special event for me is coming up. Now enough talking from me, here is chapter two and remember to check out the longest story!**

Humphrey continued to trodden through the lush green forest exploding with life. His precious, omega daughter Katie was slowly following behind Humphrey stopping occasionally to look around her surroundings or a fragile butterfly flying by. Humphrey was in deep thought thinking about how it would be around the territory without his strong alpha son Silver. Silver had been following Kate around every where constantly learning new things about being an alpha. Seeing them play together was a heartwarming sight knowing that Kate was the perfect mother for their pups.

"Dad, are you okay?" Katie's soft voice quickly awakened Humphrey from his distant thoughts. He turned to look into his daughter's blue eyes identical to his before answering her question.

"Yes Katie, just thinking how things will be once your brother goes to alpha school." Humphrey answered before sadly sighing.

"Peace and quiet without someone annoying me and my friends!" Katie exclaimed as she laughed.

"You say that now but you'll miss him." Humphrey chuckled. "Now let's go see your mother and brother."

The two omegas walked on until walking into the large meadow with tall grass and beautiful flowers blossoming about. Humphrey looked off in the distance to see Kate standing a rock in the distance lecturing Silver. The light shined on her fur making it shine like the sun but he knew how to make her even more beautiful, if that was possible. He carefully picked a pink flower and made his way over to his beautiful mate and his young alpha.

Kate continued talking to Silver who sat before him in silence carefully listening as Kate gave him tips on hunting and stalking. She could see movement to her side and she looked over to see her sweet daughter Katie and her funny omega Humphrey but really, both of them were her funny omegas. Humphrey was carrying a pink flower gently in his maw for her as he walked up to her.

"Here, this will make you look even more beautiful, of course if that's possible." Humphrey said as he placed the flower in Kate's hair. Humphrey looked at his mate to see her look absolutely perfect. She was the most perfect thing in the world to him. "Wow Kate, you look so beautiful."

Kate blushed under her thick blond fur but it was still visible slightly. Humphrey smiled as he saw Kate blush and he began nuzzling her cheek lovingly. Kate nuzzled her love back taking in the moment the two were sharing. Although the two were enjoying their moment, they stopped after hearing their pups say "eww" and "yuck".

"Really, do you guys have to do that here?" Silver asked with his paw still slightly over his eyes.

"You two will be doing the same thing eventually when you find the one for you." Kate said laughing slightly.

"Ya, you may think its nasty now, but later you won't. Now let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Don't you mean lunch?" Kate giggled.

"For us omegas it's breakfast." Katie said causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"Well it's lunch time so let's go get some lunch!" Silver exclaimed. "Race you Katie!" Silver began running off as Katie followed close behind him.

"Ha ha ha, you know Katie is really going to miss Silver." Katie informed as they began to follow where their pups took off.

"I know, she said that it will be great but she won't be saying that soon." Humphrey said with a smile but his soon faded as he remembered when alpha school was, two months. There was only two more months before Silver will become a serious alpha who Humphrey would no longer see running around with his sister Katie.

"Kate, I'm really not going to like sending silver to alpha school, I going to miss the old playful side of him." Humphrey stated sadly as he walked to the feeding grounds with his mate.

"I know but we need to do this for his own good." Kate gently licked her mate's cheek flooding him with comfort. "Now come on, let's get to the feeding grounds before the pups get in trouble."

Kate began to jog off out of the heavenly meadow and back into the dense forest where the pack gathered for a fresh caught meal. Humphrey waited awhile still in deep thought until he finally came to his senses. He had two months to spend as much fun time with his son as possible before he would leave. He would get the whole family together until than so they could always remember having quality time together as a family.

"We'll just cross that river when we get there." He then ran off into the forest to catch up with the rest of his family.

***Unknown Wolf***

"It's almost time until this pitiful pack faces a fatal end. We will sweep through this pack and end their lives. Our pack is the most elite wolves, we are unstoppable, we fight to the last wolf, and we never accept defeat. We will end this pack like all the other packs who have dared to fight the northern pack!" The dark wolf than slowly melted away into the shadows to return to his demented territory where his army awaited to bring revenge upon the United Pack.

**Chapter two finished! Please review and here is the list of the authors to the longest alpha and omega story:**

**MyWayWriter**

**Victory 4.0.3**

**The Lonely Blitz**

**Strong White Wolf**

**UnwarierTitan789**

**Datguy N Disguy**

**The Darkest Alpha**

**pimpdaddy007**

**JamesTheOmega**

**xSpiteWolfx**

**and me, darkjoker313**

** See Ya, darkjoker313**


	3. Mysterious Scents and New Packs

**Well this story may not be updated that often due to much work and the longest story plus, this story isn't read by many people so tell them about it and if enough people read it I will update more frequently.**

The two months before alpha school was slowly decreasing, for there was only a week until it would soon begin and all the new candidates would be sent off to fulfill their responsibilities and become a fully trained alpha.

Kate's training for Silver began to grow more and more difficult while Humphrey's fun time with him began to get even more fun so the two activities would even out for him. Half of the time he would train, and the other half of the time he would have fun. If the lesson was very difficult, the fun activities would be more enjoyable. This way Silver would be taught how to be a good alpha but still have some fun every once and awhile.

Katie was also being taught how to do simple defensive moves like how to dodge an attack and how to be quite and how to stalk. Katie did show some potential but she was mainly good at what omegas do, goof off.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly until disaster struck. Scouts began to find unknown scents of other wolves around various locations at the edge of the territory. The scents were told to be something unnatural. It was told to be a bitter, sour smell that burned your nose when you smelt it. By the time any other wolf could come and smell, it was gone. Even if the scouts still had the scent when they found it, they were unable to follow it for too long due to the burning felling in their sensitive noses. Many wolves that had smelt the scent too long and suffered burns within their nostrils and two wolves had sadly lost their sense of smell so now those two wolves spend their lives in solitude unable to do anything.

This situation was being taken very seriously since an attack could be approaching very soon and if one does come, who knows what these wolves are like. Scouts were no given the order to not go in pursuit of any of those scents until further notice.

Scouts have also reported of another pack close by. The pack leaders, Kate, Humphrey Jacob, and Luna, originally thought it would a good idea to try to talk with the other pack to try to make a peaceful agreement and live here in harmony but they were told that it wouldn't be smart to do so. These wolves were described to be twice the size of a normal wolf with claws as sharp as eagle talons and teeth two inches long. The pack's number was about the same but a fight with them would not be such a smart idea to make. Humphrey was trying to convince his mate and brother and sister to not judge the other pack because of their appearances but since they were alphas, they thought otherwise.

"Humphrey, I know you think it's not right to judge someone by looks, but when it comes to knowing an enemy and a friend, it is." Kate tried explaining this numerous times but Humphrey would not accept that.

"No Kate, we shouldn't do that, they could be friendly." Humphrey defended as he tried to persuade the others.

"Humphrey, you are pretty much an alpha now so you need to let go of your omega ways." Luna explained making Humphrey shocked on why his sister would say such a thing.

"Luna, you're telling me to leave behind my personality? That 'omega' personality you're telling me to leave behind is who I am. That's the personality that Kate fell in love with, not some serious alpha."

"Well than you need to understand Humphrey that this new pack should be seen as enemies." Jacob said as Hutch walked into the den looking a little worried.

"What's wrong Hutch?" Kate asked worried of bad news.

"The new pack's leader is here. He wants to talk with you guys." Hutch explained as the four leaders exchanged glances.

"Well than let's not keep him waiting." Humphrey said as he walked from the den not waiting for anyone else.

"Hutch, send our best alphas there too." Kate commanded as Hutch simply nodded and walked off.

"Hurry up, let's get there before Humphrey gets his pelt torn apart." Jacob said and received an angry glance from Kate for thinking such things.

**South, Edge of Territory**

Humphrey stood before a large alpha having black fur with red streaks from his face down to his sides. He was accompanied by two intimidating bodyguards with silver fur coated around their bodies. The pack leader didn't look too friendly either; he had a stern face a very unfriendly frown and his eyes were looked on Humphrey and the five alphas with him. Humphrey felt a little uneasy being alone with only five alphas against three enormous wolves that could easily take on the six of them with ease. Although it didn't last long because Kate, Luna, and Jacob came up with twelve more alphas ready to fight if one broke out.

"What is your purpose of being here?" Jacob asked showing now fear.

The strange head alpha remained silent, observing the alphas before him as if he was seeing what they were capable of in a fight.

"You may want to answer us unless you think you're dumb enough to not know how." Kate snarled but the leader still showed no sign of fear.

The head alpha still didn't answer but was now staring at the four leaders of the Untied Pack dead in the eyes until he… smiled.

"Hello my friends, my name is Arius. You may be wondering why I am showing such manner. I was merely studying your reactions." Arius's actions stunned the other four leaving them speechless until Jacob finally growled back a response.

"You walk here acting in such a way and then call us your friends? You don't really seem the friendly type so why shouldn't we just chase you off now? We outnumber you from 3 to 21 and you may not be able to fight back and win."

"Ha ha ha, you actually don't outnumber us, we outnumber you." Arius replied still not showing any sign of harm.

"What, how is that so?" Luna snapped.

Suddenly, the bushes and leaves around them seemed to begin to come alive! Humphrey was shocked to see what was happening but than a shape came out of everything around them, they shaped as wolves!

"I always leave with more than twenty wolves." Arius explained as Humphrey than realized what these were. These forms were actually wolves covered in leaves like fur giving them the perfect camouflage against a bush or the ground.

"These are wolves with you?" Humphrey asked in shock receiving a simple nod from Arius in reply.

"I have much to tell you, you will learn about these camouflaged wolves and much more. Now follow me." Arius began to walk off but realized the four other head alphas were not following.

"Oh, my apologizes." Arius nodded to his camouflaged wolves and they began to shake the leaves off of them revealing their fur and sitting upon the ground showing no harm.

"My wolves here will bring no harm upon you or your pack, now please follow me." Arius once again began walking off only to be stopped by Kate.

"What about those two?" Kate asked pointing to the two bodyguards beside Arius.

"Sorry, they come too, in case you all don't want to be very friendly but don't worry, they won't attack you unless you attack me." Arius than walked off again with Humphrey, Kate, Jacob, and Luna following behind.

**Remember to check out the longest story and to tell others about this story. Please review!**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


	4. The Grand Tour

**Another chapter up since I had some extra time! Remember to check out the longest story and review!**

The walk to the new pack's territory was slow and silent. No one dared to say a word so no one talked and the two bodyguards next to Arius kept anyone from making any sudden movements. Humphrey has walked too close behind Arius before and received an angry growl from each guard so he thought it would be a good idea to stay a good distance away. Humphrey would glance at Kate to see how she was doing in hope she wasn't angry and she wasn't, she was FURIOUS. Humphrey could see the fury in her eyes and hear a small growl escape her throat occasionally. She was clearly holding back her rage as much as she could and from times like this, it was clearly shown she was Eve's daughter. Humphrey tried nuzzling his mate trying to calm her down but when he put his muzzle close to her cheek he could hear her growling intensify. He quickly pulled away and let his ears drop against his head in disappointment. He thought it would probably be best to give her space for right now. Since his idea of cheering Kate up didn't work, he decided to start a conversation with Arius.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Humphrey questioned.

"Soon, just up this ridge." Arius replied as the group slowly elevated up the hill.

Approaching the top before a large wall of collapsed rocks from a cliff to the left, Arius motioned away his guards and turned to face his new found friends. He awaited them to stop in front of him before beginning.

"You are about to see our entire pack, training programs, and our secrets." Arius started. "When you are shown this, you cannot tell anyone of these secrets in fear of the Revenge Seekers knowing of what we do."

"Who are the Revenge Seekers?" Luna asked as she sat down.

"They are the ones _you_ wish to know about. The strange scents located around your territory belong to those who serve their pack. They are ultra mercenary wolves who enjoy the taste of blood and the smell of rotting flesh. They are hired by wolves who want them to bring revenge upon someone or a pack. They are paid by sacrifices. The wolf who wants the revenge gives the Revenge Seekers a wolves to sacrifice but we're not sure why or what they do during these sacrifices. That is the biggest question for us about them." Arius explained as the United Pack leaders absorbed all the information.

"So they're mercenaries sent by someone or a pack who wants them to bring vengeance upon someone?" Humphrey asked in confusion.

"Yes, and it seems that someone has sent them to bring vengeance to your pack. Is there anyone you may think have sent them?" Arius questioned to receive worried faces from the other four.

"There couldn't be anyone left, we killed them all!" Luna exclaimed as she began to become worried of who may have sent this pack to them.

"I guess we didn't." Kate replied now knowing who did this.

"So some wolves from Jasper are still alive." Humphrey said stating the revenge seeking wolves.

"So they're the ones, we have hunted them for years trying to end their ways but their numbers always seem to rise back up even when we wipe out half of their wolves. Because we have been fighting such a powerful foe, we train every wolf past his or her limits. We have learned numerous secrets that aid us in fighting them which you will now learn." Arius than walked over to a medium sized rock and pushed it aside revealing a small tunnel. "Come with me."

Everyone began crawling through the small tunnel that crisscrossed back and forth until they broke out into the light. Past the large rock wall and narrow tunnel, stood a large territory filled with activity. Wolves were running around, doing tree squats, and training. The numbers of wolves would probably be at forty eight wolves, maybe more. Each wolf was extremely built and agile ready to fight.

"Welcome to our territory." Arius welcomed as they stood in awe. "Come with me, we will go to the camouflage training first."

Arius led the group through the territory past many wolves that would stop and move for them as they passed through. Wolves would give them friendly smiles or generous nodes as they passed through. This made Humphrey feel good since he was right about this new pack since they were so welcoming and nice. Arius than lead them into a large area filled with bushes, piles of leaves, and tall trees.

"This is where we train wolves in camouflage to help spy on the Revenge Seekers or ambushes. Who would like an example?" Arius asked the four who nodded in agreement.

"Arian, come here." Arius motioned over a blue furred wolf with brown eyes to the training site.

"Yes sir?"

"Give these new friends of ours an example; walk through the camouflage training site." Arius commanded.

"Oh no." Arian slowly began walking through the trees until part of a bush moved and in a flash, Arian was pinned by a wolf covered in leaves from head to toes.

"Comes in handy at time. We can put some of these wolves in the spots where the scents of the Revenge Seekers are if you like." Arius offered.

"That would be very kind of you but, if your wolves attack any of them, wouldn't the scents of the Revenge Seekers burn their noses?" Jacob asked.

"Ah, I will show that next." Arius than led them to the back of the territory where there was a small clearing filled with berry bushes.

"This is what helps that." Arius stated receiving confused faces from everyone else. "Just eat some and follow me."

Everyone did as they were told and ate some of the bitter berries and then followed Arius who began to explain how this was discovered. Apparently this was discovered by a group a vegans in the pack. They were eating some berries outside the territory when they encountered a Revenge Seeker. After eating the berries, the scent didn't seem to burn their noses anymore allowing them to defend themselves.

The group came to a cave heavily guarded by wolves with the Revenge Seekers scent floating around. The wolves moved aside allowing them to enter where they found a Revenge Seeker lying in the back.

"This is a Revenge Seeker we captured about a week ago scurrying around here." Arius said as he looked at the wolf before his paws. "His scent isn't bothering you all is it?"

"Actually, no." Kate said in surprise.

"Good, they spend at least five months studying a pack carefully. They will learn all your weaknesses about your wolves and your territory before they attack so they will always have the upper hand. When did you first find one of their scents?"

"About a month ago." Humphrey answered getting a nod from Arius.

"Good, we still have at least four months to prepare." Arius said as he led them back out the cave.

"We?" The four asked in confusion.

"Of course, we are in this together." Arius said proudly.

"Thank you, we were wrong to judge your pack in the beginning." Jacob apologized.

"Of course, and now is the time when packs send pups to alpha school right? Our pack doesn't have that, we train them at birth."

"Yes, it is starting very soon." Luna answered.

"Well, if you would allow us, we could train them, here so they can become better fighters." Arius offered generously.

"That would be a really good idea." Humphrey thought but Kate thought otherwise.

"I don't want to put our pup here when we don't know him much yet." Kate said motioning to Arius.

"You can put your Alpha School teacher here, along with as many alphas you want, and you can visit anytime you want. I am truly trying to give you the best thing we can do." Arius offered yet again in hope of a yes.

"I think it would be a good idea to do this, what about you guys?" Humphrey asked and got a yes from Jacob and Luna but Kate still didn't answer.

"Come on Kate, if you want I'll stay here with Silver to make sure nothing is going on and that he's safe." Humphrey told his mate reassuringly as he gently nuzzled her cheek feeling her soft fur tickle his nose.

"Alright, but stay safe." Kate said as she rubbed noses with her mate.

"Well I probably can't promise that, I'm an omega." Humphrey joked causing everyone to laugh before Arius spoke again.

"Great, you can send them whenever you want; we will accept anyone you send."

**Please review!**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


	5. A Night To Remember

**I'm going to end up loosing my motivation to write if I stay on this story so I came up with an idea. I decided to start my next story but I will try to update this every once and awhile. This goes against my rule of doing one story at a time but if I don't do this I might end up stop writing.**

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

Today was the day. Today 23 pups would be going to Arius' pack to train past his or her limits. We are in a time of war so they need to be the best of the best. Among these candidates was my son Silver. Me and my mate, Kate knew this day would come eventually and we knew we would miss him dearly. I would be staying with Arius' pack but I would not be able to see him until his training was complete. I wasn't completely sure why but I didn't want to ask since they were already doing so much to help us out in our time of need. I was sitting outside our den waiting for Arius to come and lead us back to his territory. As I waited I realized something, I wouldn't see Kate for awhile either. We would be separated for four months with no way to know if we were okay. Either pack could be attacked with a chance of one of them being killed. But I know that won't happen it can't happen…

**No P.O.V**

Humphrey looked at all the young pups running around like omegas but once they returned, they would become alphas. Him, Kate, Silver, and Katie were spending the small time they had left together until they had to split up. They were doing random games to keep them occupied until Arius came to retrieve them. Humphrey and Kate were playing along with their two pups spending time with them since Humphrey did something special with Kate last night.

**Flashback**

"Humphrey, where are you taking me?" Kate asked filled with curiosity on where her beloved mate was taking her.

"It's a surprise Kate!" Humphrey said as he led Kate to the surprise he had waited so long to show her.

"How much further do we have to go?" Kate asked exploding with excitement and anticipation.

"Well walking it would be another twenty minutes but if we run than it would take maybe around eight." Humphrey explained as they continued walking through the dense forest around.

"Okay well than… I'll race you!" Kate exclaimed as she took off leaving Humphrey in a giant cloud of dust causing him to cough.

"Hey no fair!" Humphrey quickly took off after his mate trying to catch up.

Humphrey sprinted as fast as he could as he slowly caught up with Kate and soon enough he was right on her tail. Humphrey actually thought he would pass her put that was until he felt his adrenaline fade away. He felt the energy in him drop drastically and his legs suddenly began to slow down and now all he could do was see Kate run off.

"Well Humphrey I guess it's going to be omega 1 alpha 2." Kate said laughing as she continued running through the forest.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Humphrey replied as he summoned the last amount of energy he had to start running again. His legs hurt and his heart was racing but he was determined to win.

Eventually Humphrey had caught up with Kate once again and was close to passing her. Humphrey pushed himself to move faster but Kate was still ahead of him.

"Might as well give up Humphrey, you're never going to beat me!" Kate exclaimed as she continued running ahead of Humphrey.

Humphrey tried one last time to push himself further but he then regretted doing so. As he tried to run faster, Humphrey tripped over his own feet and tumbled forward straight into Kate. The two rolled a few feet before coming to halt with Kate lying on top of Humphrey.

"Whoops, my bad." Humphrey chuckled lightly.

"Humphrey, you silly omega." Kate giggled as she pressed her nose against her mate's nose and nuzzling his cheek.

Neither of the two wolves broke away for they were enjoying their moment together happy to be with each other. Humphrey and Kate were too caught up in their moment together to notice they had arrived at their destination. Humphrey eventually came to his senses after he saw the sun go down ending its reign over the sky as the moon rose taking control of the black sky with the stars.

"Kate, we're here." Humphrey informed as he gently shook his mate causing her to pick her head up from Humphrey's chest. "Come on you need to see this."

Kate slowly picked herself off of her mate allowing her him to get up. Humphrey led Kate a little further through the trees until the trees disappeared revealing a huge lake with the full moon shining down upon it making it illuminate.

"Humphrey, why does this place look so familiar?" Kate asked as she viewed the breathtaking sight.

"Kate, this is the same lake that you and me shared our first howl." Humphrey said making Kate's eyes light up as her mind was flooded with memories of sharing that special howl with the love of her life. "I brought you here to tell you that no matter what happens Kate, I will always love you. No matter what you would ever do, it's impossible for me to ever be able to hate you. You are my entire world and without you I would have nothing to live for. I would do anything for you and I would give my life for you. You're everything to me forever and nothing could ever change that."

Tears began forming in Kate's eyes after Humphrey finished. She was lost for words so she tackled Humphrey and began rubbing noses with him. Kate couldn't even explain how she felt right now so all she did was continue to rub noses with Humphrey and nuzzle him. After Kate was done rubbing noses with her mate she buried her head into his chest letting tears of joy drip from her eyes.

"Kate, I want to do one more thing with you tonight, would you howl to the moon with me?" Humphrey asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, anything for you Humphrey." Kate than threw her head back and howled to the moon with Humphrey joining in as the two made a beautiful duet that night before they would separate in the morning.

**End of Flashback**

Humphrey came back to reality just in time to see Arius walking towards them with five other alphas ready to escort them to their territory. "Time to go."

**Finally! I got the chapter finished for you guys. Now I will be updating this story on the side as I start "Separated Love". Please review it would mean a lot to me.**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


End file.
